Trypanophobia
by mp46
Summary: AH/AU When Esme has to confront her greatest fear, a certain medical student is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _The characters of Twilight are_ _property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended._

This is my 3rd week working in Dr. Robertson's lab and I love every minute of it. As a psychology major, it normally isn't required that we do research, but when the opportunity came up, I just couldn't pass it by. Being able to work every day studying and researching the brain is just a dream come true.

I put my utensils down on my bench and stretched back in my chair. After 4 straight hours of tagging and labeling different samples, it's time I take a break.

I get up to put my instruments away, and my eyes peer into the next lab to see if Carlisle is in. Carlisle is a medical student and top of his class and I've had the biggest crush on him since I saw him—his golden blond hair and beautiful baby blue eyes are captivating. We've gotten to know each other a little in passing, but I secretly hope one day he will be in the lab and come over to talk to me. I search the next lab to see if he is in, but have no luck. I guess today's not that day.

I walk back over to the main lab to see everyone in a line in front of Rebecca, a PhD student in the lab who is also a nurse.

That's strange.

As I get closer to take a better look and see why everyone is lined up, I notice Rebecca has her scrubs on and there is a tray next to her. I look at the contents of the tray and see alcohol…

…and bandages…

…and syringes…

…and…

….oh no.

"Esme!" Travis calls over to me," come on and get in line. They are introducing a new specimen to the lab and we all have to get shots to be protected from some disease it carries."

No, no, no.

This can't be happening.

I stand frozen in my place looking at Travis like a deer in headlights.

I can't do this.

I have to get out of here.

I dart out of the lab and race down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I whip my head back and forth, frantically look around trying to find a safe place I can hide until I can figure out how to get out of this. I remember that there is a conference room nobody uses around the corner, so I sprint off.

I tear around the corner only to crash into something solid. I look up to see a caring pair of blue eyes boring into mine.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asks.

Oh great.

Of all people to run into, of course it has to be him.

I stare at him blankly for a few seconds, quickly mumble a yes and continue running.

Ah ha! There it is. I bolt through the door of the conference room and slam it shut, putting my back against the door.

How in the world am I going to get out of this?

Think Esme, think.

I guess I can quit the lab, but I don't want to give up something I love just because of a stupid needle.

What if I said I don't believe in medical care?

But then why would I be working in a medical lab? Very smart, Esme.

My ruminating is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Esme, can I come in?" a voice says.

Crap.

It's him.

Maybe if I don't say anything, he'll go away.

"I was just in your lab and Travis said something about everyone getting shots and you bolting out the door," the voice continues, "Please let me in. I promise I can help."

Ugh what do I do?

He may very well come in and drag me back to the lab and make me get my shot and face my doom.

But, I mean, it's Carlisle. Would he really do something like that?

Hesitantly, I open the door to find Carlisle staring down at me, a gentle smile on his face.

"That's the spirit," he says, walking into the room and shutting the door, "Now, why all the running?"

I pause. How in the world do I put this without looking like a fool in front of Carlisle?

"I just…I'm terrified of needles and when Travis told me that Rebecca is making everyone get a shot I panicked and I didn't know what to do so I bolted down here to get away from everything and figure out how to get out of it," I say in one quick breath.

Very smooth.

"I see," Carlisle says, rummaging through his pockets, "Well, would it be better if I gave you the shot?" He pulls out a vial of some terrifying red liquid and a needle intended for a horse.

I feel all the color drain from my face.

Oh no. He can't be serious.

I can't do this.

Not now.

Not with him.

"Are you alright?" He asks, "I promise I'll be gentle. It's just a pinch and then it's over in a second."

He walks towards me and I slowly back up, trying to get as far away from the needle as possible.

I keep backing up, and after a few steps, my back hits the corner of the wall.

I'm trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

He slowly moves closer and closer with the needle like something out of a horror movie.

His mouth is moving and I can tell he's trying to say something, but I can't hear him over the buzzing in my ears.

I press myself more and more into the corner until finally I crumple to the floor, and I bury my face in my knees, trying to make myself as small as possible

This can't be happening.

Tears stream down my face as I think of all the agony that needle will cause me and I begin to hyperventilate.

I hear Carlisle set his stuff down on the conference table and slowly walk over to me.

He crouches down in front of me and places a hand on my shoulder, startling me and making me jump away.

"Hey, shhh, I'm not going to hurt you. Look—I don't have anything with me."

I take a shallow breath and look up at him timidly, a concerned face meeting my eyes.

"That's it," he says with a smile, holding his hands out," look, see, I'm not going to hurt you."

He brings a hand up to my face and gently wipes the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Shhh...it's okay. Just breathe. Take nice, slow deep breaths."

I draw in several shaky breaths, and I can feel my body starting to relax.

"There we go," he says calmly, "That's better. Now tell me what's wrong. Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not sure," I answer shyly, "I feel like such an idiot, but every time I think of needles or going to a doctor, I'm terrified. I've been able to avoid it for a while, but then Rebecca is making us all get shots and I just…"

I leave my sentence lingering and break out into tears, my body trembling in fear.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I've got you, I'm not going to hurt you" Carlisle says, delicately putting his arm around me. I bury my face in his shoulder, trying to escape from my doom as best as I can. Carlisle draws small circles on my back with his thumb and whispers comforting words in my ear, helping me calm down.

After a while, Carlisle sits up and turns towards me.

"Esme, look at me," he says softly as he puts his finger under my chin, "You love research, right?"

I reluctantly nod my head, wondering where he is going with this.

"Then let's think this one through. You're going to need this shot if you want to stay in the lab, and wouldn't it be ridiculous for you to give up something you love and such a great opportunity over a few uncomfortable seconds?"

I mull over his words. It would be pretty silly of me to give all of this up, and how could I forgive myself if the reason I left was over a simple fear.

I look up at him and softly nod my head.

"So then why don't we get this done and over with now. I promise I will be very gentle and I'll walk you through the whole thing."

Carlisle stands up, holding out his hand in my direction.

"Do you trust me?"

I look up at Carlisle and ponder my fate. He's right—I guess one way or another I am going to have to get the shot, and I can either do it now in the privacy of this room with Carlisle or with Rebecca in front of the whole lab.

I make up my mind and nervously nod my head, taking Carlisle's hand.

He helps me up and leads me to a chair at the conference table.

"That's the spirit. Go ahead and have a seat and I'll get everything ready."

Carlisle turns away from me to assemble his instruments of torture, angling his body just enough so I can't see what he's doing. After a few minutes of rustling around, he finally turns back towards me.

I look past his side at everything laid out and I get a glimpse of the needle.

Holy cow it's huge.

I can't do this.

I let out a small whimper, and Carlisle follows my gaze, realizing what I'm staring at.

"Hey, hey, shhh, easy," he says, gently placing his hands on my shoulders and softly pushing my body against the back of the chair. He shifts his weight, blocking my view from everything. "We'll take this one step at a time. I'm going to start by rolling up your sleeve a bit so I can access your arm better."

Carlisle reaches down and smoothly pushes my sleeve up to my shoulder.

He turns away and comes back with cotton gauze soaked in alcohol.

"Ok. I'm just going to clean off your arm a little. This may be a little cold, but I promise it won't hurt."

The gauze makes contact with my skin and I can feel the iciness of the alcohol as Carlisle moves it gently around my arm.

"There we go," he says as he sets the gauze back on the table.

"Ok. Now it's time for the fun part. This one's a little different then shots you've had in the past—it has to go deep into the muscle in order to work and the liquid is pretty thick. I'm not going to lie, it may hurt a bit and you're going to feel a pretty deep ache when I inject the vaccine in. Just try to relax and focus on me, ok?"

I hesitantly nod my head yes, my body trembling in fear for what's about to happen.

Carlisle reaches around and picks up the syringe, and I meet my enemy face to face.

"Ok. I'm going to start counting and when I get to three, you're going to feel a big pinch. Ready? One…two…."

"Wait!" I cry out, and Carlisle stops.

"Ca-Carlisle, I-I can't do this." I say desperately with tears streaming down my face.

"Shh, shh" he quietly says, setting the needle down, "It's okay. You and I are going to do this together, ok? Just relax and keep looking at me."

"Ready?" he asks and I let out a whimper.

"One…"

"Two…."

"Three…"

I keep my eyes locked on Carlisle and on three I can feel the needle penetrate my arm.

I let out a small noise when he pushes down the plunger and the thick liquid begins entering my muscle. As more and more of the vaccine makes its way into my body, I can feel my arm growing hotter and hotter as if my bone is on fire, and I shift uncomfortably as a few tears escape my eyes.

"I know, I know," he says sympathetically, "I'm almost done. You're doing great."

Finally, after what feels like ages, I can feel him pull out the needle. He places the cap on the syringe and sets it on the table, and I let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"There we go. All done," he says with a smile, putting a bandage on my arm. He picks up all of the trash on the table and throws the remains of my nightmare away.

He walks back over and stares down at me with those caring blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asks gently, placing his hands on my shoulders and softly rubbing them up and down.

I nod my head as I take a deep breath, starting to calm down. "Yes, thank you," I reply, "I'm so sorry I was so hysterical. You were so patient and kind with me and I really couldn't have done it with anyone else. You are going to make a terrific doctor, Carlisle."

"Well thank you, but don't even worry about it. We all have things we are afraid of and I'm just glad I could help out," he says with a smile and holds out his hand, "I'll tell you what—why don't you and I take a break from all this lab stuff and go and grab a bite to eat down at the dining hall?"

"I'd love to," I reply, taking his hand.

As we walk hand and hand out of the conference room and down the hallway, I can't help but smile. I have a feeling this is the start of a great new relationship.


End file.
